Altered Sky High
by LOTRLoverSHA07
Summary: This is my version of Sky High. It does not revolve around Will, but around a special girl....See chapter one for better summary and my disclaimer...
1. Summary and Disclaimer

This is my version of Sky High. It does not revolve around Will, but around a special kind of girl. ….

It's 1989 and the world's best superheroes of all times have just been killed in action. The superhero world is devastated. However, after their death it was rumored they had had a child, a child who would grow up to be the strongest superhero in the history of superheroes. But no one could ever find this child. And so, life went on without them, new 'greatest superheroes' were chosen and the mystery child became a myth. However, a myth she was not. She was hidden from the world, taken into safety. It was the wish of her parents that she not grow up being known for who she is, so they arranged for a man to take care of her should something happen to her. Elizabeth Summers is a very special girl. Her parents died when she was only a baby and now she lives with her guardian, a man named Robert Flank. She always knew she was special, that her family was special. She always resented it, too. It's not fun being the child of the world's best superheroes and not being able to tell everyone. That's probably why she's always changing schools. Kids can be cruel, and some extra cruel if you don't have parents, so she had to take care of them, right? That's why Bob had no other choice but to send her to her parent's alma mater, something he had been avoiding for as long as he could. She had been kicked out of all her other schools, it was the only choice she had left! No one could know who she is, though, or she could be hassled even more at school. So they decided to disguise who she is. As far at the staff at Sky High knows, she's Elizabeth Summers, water producer. She can produce water out of thin air. None of her other powers exist, not at Sky High at least…or do they? Sky High is in for a big surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Sky High except for those that aren't featured in the movie.

This story is written in screenplay form...


	2. Scene 1

Opening Scene:

_a girl, LIZZIE, is getting ready for school, looking through her closet for something to wear, putting things in her backpack, etc. Lizzie is of average height with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her choice of clothes, olive capris with a faded gray concert shirt. She puts on her messenger backpack and slips on her flip-flops. She walks down the stairs and into a kitchen where a big burly bald man, BOB, is making breakfast. He looks like he works out because of his large muscles. Most likely a bouncer of some sort…_

Lizzie: Morning, Bobby. _takes some toast and starts eating it. _

Bob: Elizabeth! And a good one it is. You excited?

Lizzie: No, should I be?

Bob: As a teenager? No. As a super child going to her parents alma mater? Yes. Here, drink some orange juice. _pours some orange juice and hands it to Lizzie _

Lizzie: Oh, blah. School is school, it's the same everywhere.

Bob: Scared, aren't you.

Lizzie: looking offended No…

_ Bob gives her a look, knowing very well that she is scared. _

Lizzie: Alright, alright. I'm a little scared. I mean, public school is bad enough. People don't even know about your powers there. But going to a school where everyone has a power and is constantly trying to one-up each other with them…that's frightening.

Bob: What has Isaac been telling you? _ beat _Anyways, you know I'd let you go to public school if I could but you have a knack for burning them up…We've moved several times this year alone, not to mention how many times since…….

Lizzie: I know, but God! Can I help it is teenagers are annoying little brats.

Bob: No, but you can help when you use you firepower.

Lizzie: _sticks her tongue out at Bob. _So what power did we say I have?

Bob: Uh, water production… _ turns off burners and puts the breakfast he was making on a plate. He looks at the clock. _ Come on or you'll miss your bus.

Lizzie: Oh God, Bobby, I'm sixteen. I think I can walk to the corner by myself without getting lost…

_ Bob doesn't listen to her and continues to grab the keys and walk out the door. Reluctantly Lizzie follows. _

_Cut to:_

_A neighborhood street. A group of kids can be seen standing at a corner. One of them is a boy, ISAAC, about 5'6" with hair. He looks as if he takes time to primp himself every morning. Lizzie can be seen in the background running towards the corner with Bob. She stops and slap Bob, motioning for him to go away. Lizzie continues running._

Lizzie: Isaac! Isaac!

_Isaac turns and smiles. A few of the kids turn but turn back, uninterested. Lizzie and Isaac hug._

Isaac: Hey, Lizzie. You ready for today?

Lizzie: _ nervously laughing _Only is the definition of 'ready' is 'feeling of complete nausea.'

Isaac: _ puts arm around shoulder. _Don't worry, kid, you'll do fine.

Lizzie: Oh yeah? Says who?

Isaac: Says me. And I have complete credibility because I know exactly who you are. _ gives her a secret look. _

Lizzie: Right….

_Cut to:_

_A bus driving towards the corning. It stops in front of the kids and the camera swivels around to the door, which opens. A man, RON WILSON, wearing a yellow hat and a white shirt is looking at the camera. The kids start getting in one by one, Lizzie being the last to get on. Ron stops Lizzie, seeing she is new._

Ron: Hold it! Name please….

Lizzie: Of course…Um, Ron Wilson, bus driver. I've heard a lot about y--

Ron: Not my name! Yours!

Lizzie: Oh, right, sorry. First day jitters, I guess. Elizabeth Summers. I'm new to Sky High. _ holds out hand for Ron to shake it. Ron ignores it. _

Ron: Yeah, I know all the people on my bus routes.

Lizzie starts to get on, thinking it's alright now, but Ron stops her.

Ron: Woah, woah, little lady. _ beat. Whispering _What's your…specialty?

Lizzie: Well I can--

Ron: _ still whispering _Shh! Not so loud! Do you want super villains to hear you?

Lizzie: _ clears throat _Um….water.

beat 

Ron: _ smiling. _Alright, kiddo, get on.

Lizzie: _ more nervous laughs_ Haha, thanks…

_Lizzie gets on, sitting next to Isaac. She widens her eyes at him as if to say 'Is this guy okay?'_

End Scene One.


End file.
